A Different Life
by Sweet-Sunshyne
Summary: Sequel to Another Life.Hermione is back in the universe she knows and loves. But her stange behavior is confusing Draco Malfoy. What is the reason behind all her hidden glances and smiles? He wont sit around and wait for an answer. He'll find out himself
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I know in my author's note in my profile I said November. Please don't hate me. My school play may be done and my niece may be born, but I...ok, so I don't have an excuse. Shoot me. I'll try to make the updates come quickly, that I promise. In fact, I really do plan on posting the next chapter sometime before this week is out.

So without further ado, I present to you, A Different Life.

* * *

Prologue

This was all driving him insane. Ever since Granger had come back two weeks ago and made that big scene in the Great Hall, untrue rumors had spread throughout the entire school. Rumors involving him and Granger as a couple!

There was no way Draco was interested in that mudbloood and by the way she was behaving to the naked eye, she wasn't either. All she did was study. Study, study, study. Like the good little bookworm she was. She was constantly in the library hiding behind mountains of books. Spending endless hours absorbing pointless information, much to the annoyance of Potter and Weasley. And, of course, Draco.

Not that he cared what she did, of course. It was just Granger. So what if she studied until her brain exploded, no longer able to hold all the information in? So what if she self-combusted?

But Draco was not just any ordinary person who wouldn't spare Granger a second glance. Not in _that _way. He just noticed things. And it was those things that were driving him insane.

He noticed her glances. Quick and unique. Only directed towards him. Not many other people noticed. Only Zabini, himself, and her two Gryffindor friends.

Potter would roll his eyes, Weasley would get upset, Zabini would start ranting to himself under his breath; Draco, however, would glare back, and all he would get in return would be a smile.

That stupid bloody smile. It made him want to rip her teeth out so he wouldn't have to see all those bright, straight teeth.

They would be sitting in class, minding their own business, when he'd glance over at Granger, and she would be smiling. _At him!_

Granger was like some stupid love-struck puppy who was fascinated by Draco. He wasn't about to fall for it. She was still some stupid Gryffindor know-it-all. And a mudblood, too.

There was another thing. Every time he so much as breathed the word mudblood in her direction, she'd laugh.

It left him confused. Draco did not like being confused. Confusion, among other things, was a sign of weakness. Malfoys were not weak, therefore they could not be confused. They had to know everything.

But he just couldn't figure Granger out. No one understood her anymore. Why all of a sudden she was so cheerful and seeing the good in just about everyone? She was no longer the predictable Gryffindor mudblood know-it-all. No one knew what she was anymore.

And only Draco could really see that there was a HUGE difference.

But still. Draco should not care. So what if Granger fancied him? He didn't feel the same way and eventually she would get that through her head. Eventually, her obsession with him would die out.

* * *

A/n: So, what'd you think? Reviews will be forever appreciated and have a special place in my heart. I'd really like some feedback too. I'm trying to improve my writing. Next chapter should be soon...I hope.

Until then,

Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room staring blankly at the parchment in front of him. He must have been sitting there for at least twenty minutes. He had attempted to do his Charms essay due at the end of the week, but his mind kept wandering. Draco had set up a nice, cozy spot to work, but not five minutes later his thoughts had drifted off in another direction.

Not that it really mattered, but he was thinking of Hermione.

Not in the whole, 'Oh she's so beautiful and I wish she was mine' sense, but more of the 'What is up with that mudblood?' way.

Though he supposed if he _did_ ask her she would comply to be his. But, of course- he would never _ever_ ask her.

This had to stop. He was acting so unlike himself. Shaking his head, Draco returned to his studies, only to be interrupted by Pansy Parkinson who had just entered the common room.

Draco didn't really mind her. She was alright company at certain times, and she came from good background. The only problem was that she seemed to find it ok to sit and chat with Draco whenever she felt like it. And the conversations were never ones Draco liked.

"Oh hello, Draco," she said as she sat in the chair across from him. "Today's just been awful." Pansy went on dramatically. "How has your day been?"

Before he could answer, she continued on.

"I tried talking to Blaise today. You know how I like him, right?"

Of course, how could he not? Though he did try and drown out every word she said to him, she constantly went on and on about her newest crush. This week, Blaise. All this talk was bound to remain forever part of a place of useless information in his brain.

"Well, anyway," Pansy continued, "I tried talking to him but he only ignored me. And if that's not bad enough, I think he's crushing over that Granger girl."

Draco's interest perked up slightly. He looked at Pansy, giving her a look that he hoped said "please continue".

"We were in the library and I was sitting next to him, and he kept looking over to Granger, who was hiding behind all these books. She didn't even notice. I would most certainly notice if Blaise was looking at me. He's got the most beautiful eyes..."

Draco went back to ignoring her. There was no point in listening to her go on and on about Blaise's looks. So what if Blaise liked Hermione? It shouldn't be a concern of his, nor Pansy's. Well, maybe Pansy's, but definitely not his. Granted, if Blaise and Hermione did start going out, both their houses wouldn't like it much. Besides, Hermione was more likely to go out with him.

Draco seemed to be asking 'So what?' a lot. It was beginning to drive his subconscious insane.

"And the way his hair looks in the morning before he's had a chance to do anything to it…" Pansy was saying before Draco cut her off.

"Parkinson, I really do hate to interrupt, but I've got this Charms essay to finish and I... need a book. So I have to go to the library before curfew."

"See you later then, Draco," Pansy said, not picking up on his quick lie. "We can continue this conversation later."

He quickly gathered up his things and left the Slytherin common room. "Don't count on it, Parkinson," he muttered to himself once outside.

Draco had a peaceful walk all the way to the library, his mind daydreaming of different things. His homework, quidditch, girls– but not Granger.

Speaking of which, there she was. Just as Draco walked into the library he noticed Granger sitting at a table, sheltered by mountains of books.

Draco couldn't help but be curious and wonder what she was doing, because by observation you could tell she wasn't studying. She was flipping through one book and then turning to another. Draco knew that was not how Granger studied. Everyone knew she took notes.

Which led to Draco wondering what exactly she was looking for.

He couldn't help but think this might have a tiny bit to do about him. He just couldn't believe it. He didn't want to. Once again, Draco had to ask himself if the words that Potter had said a couple of weeks back were true. Was Granger really using text books to try and form some plan that would get him to fall for her?

No. Not Granger. Draco had to admit she was too smart for that. Not that she would ever get him to fall for her.

The sound of a heavy textbook being dropped snapped Draco out of his reverie and he realized he had been standing in the doorway staring at Granger for at least seven minutes.

Hoping no one had noticed, Draco quickly found a table to sit at and took a seat. Oddly enough, Hermione was still in his line of vision. Doing his best to ignore her, Draco got out the needed materials to do his homework.

Fifteen minutes later, he still hadn't gotten very far. He couldn't help but glance at Granger every couple of seconds. She was like some sort of Quidditch game. You turn and look away for a second, and you've missed the most spectacular thing to ever have happened in a Quidditch game.

Draco half expected her to grow wings and fly. There couldn't possibly be any other reason for him to stare at her other than the fact that at any moment Granger was going to do something crazy.

_'Why did Granger have to be in the library?' _Draco thought to himself. _'Oh, that's right. Because she lives in here.' _

Sighing heavily in frustration, Draco looked back at his homework yet again. He could swear that by now someone would have noticed the constant staring he directed towards Granger. He wanted to find them and wipe their memory blank. He couldn't risk anymore rumours being spread.

Thinking it best to get up and walk a little and to get Granger out of his sight for a bit, Draco got up to go get a book that could help him with his essay. He got up and walked to the section that would hold the book that he desired. After a few minutes of browsing, he found a book and started walking back to his table.

Draco saw Granger still sitting there. He was so curious now to know what she was doing. What if it really did have something to do with him?

Before he knew what he was doing, he had changed his direction and was now walking over to Hermione's table.

"Trying to memorize the whole library, Granger?" Draco asked. Oh, thank Merlin he still had the ability to be a prat.

Hermione looked up and smiled lightly at him. "Oh, but I already have the whole library memorized. This is just to refresh my memory."

Was she being smart with him? _'No Draco, don't get distracted. Insult her!' _his mind screamed. "Where are your friends, Granger? Finding a new bookworm to do their homework? Or is that what you're already doing?" he sneered at her.

Hermione did frown slightly, but didn't look that hurt by his words, which didn't please Draco much.

"I suppose they're only just in the common room," she answered.

Draco had no reply. She was acting much more calm and collected than in any other encounter he had insulted her. She usually tried to avoid it and by now she would have usually slammed her book shut and hurried off in a hurry.

While Draco stood there silent, Hermione had gone back to her research.

Realizing that he probably looked like an idiot standing there, staring at Granger, he quickly grabbed one of the books at her table.

"Parallel universes, Granger?" Draco asked as he scanned the title of the book. "I thought you had more sense than that."

"What do you mean?" Hermione looked up from her book once again.

"Everyone knows it's just a bunch of bollocks," he said. "Even a mudblood like you should know that."

Draco knew that Granger had gotten used to him calling her mudblood, but there always continued to be a hint of emotion from her every time he said it. Usually it was pain, frustration, or his personal favourite, anger.

But something was off now. Granger didn't show any of the usual signs. Instead, her lips quirked up into what one would call a smile.

No, he couldn't let her be happy. He had to frustrate her. Just like she was frustrating him.

"What are you so happy about, mudblood?"

Her smile only got bigger. "Nothing," she said, and looked back down at her book.

_'What to do now?'_ Draco mused to himself. He couldn't just walk away. That would mean he failed as a Slytherin to torment a Gryffindor.

He could continue to try and insult her, but all that had done so far was make her smile. Maybe he should just tear the pages out of the book. That would certainly get her mad. The only problem was the fact that these weren't even her books.

Draco looked back at the book he held in his hands. Really, parallel universes? It was just made-up stuff by muggles to explain what happened to them when they stumbled upon the wizarding world.

Or was that the alternate universe?

Well, either way, it wasn't real.

Draco randomly opened to a page in the book. THE OTHER, the title of the page read.

_'The other what?'_ Draco asked himself and began to read the page.

_When one is transported into a parallel universe, sometimes the person can take along with them another.  
This person, also known as The Other, experiences the same_ _sensation as the original transporter_. _Only The Other are aware of both universes at the same time. Their own and the parallel one.  
No one can quite explain this, but it's believed that The Other is just going on about their day to day life while having a realistic daydream in the back of their mind._

_  
'A lot of bollocks,'_ Draco thought. _'No one could possibly believe this stuff!'_

Draco tossed the book down on the table, causing Hermione to jump from the noise.  
"Really, Granger. Half this stuff doesn't even make sense."

Hermione picked up the book and pulled it towards her. "If it bothers you, you could just leave."

_'But that would mean defeat!'_ his mind said as he began to watch Granger read the same page he had just finished.

"Oh my–." Hermione said once she finished. "This is it. Draco, you found it!" She stood, picking up the book with her and going around the table to hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I can't thank you enough." she said and hurried out of the library, taking the book along with her.

Draco stood there in a daze for a moment, then quickly looked around to make sure no one had noticed. When he found the library empty but for himself, he went back to his table to gather his things. It was almost curfew. He'd have to finish his homework later. Not that he'd be able to do it now. I mean, what was that!?

* * *

I know it's been forever and I really have no excuse. I can only hope that you all enjoy my story enough for you to want me to continue. I'd appreciate some reviews. They really are a writer's best friend.


End file.
